


Yellow-belly

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jayne, you ain't bringin' that thing on my ship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow-belly

"Jayne, you ain't bringin' that thing on my ship."

"Come on, captain. He's just little, and he won't eat much, and I'll clean up after him." Jayne could wheedle as good as any six-year-old when he had something he wanted.

"So it gets lost in the ventilation system or tucks into the food stores or who knows what? Cats weren't meant to live out in the black."

"Well, neither are we, come to that," Jayne said sensibly. "And look at his little yellow belly... I think that's what I'll call him, Yellow-belly." He patted the kitten's stomach and then cursed when it grabbed onto his hand with all four sets of claws.

River and Kaylee agreed it was the perfect name, and when Inara added her voice to the chorus, Mal knew he'd lost the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
